Where There's Smoke
by louiselane
Summary: Lois and Clark trapped in a motel room during a raining night when something unexpected happens while they’re relaxing in the steam room.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Where There's Smoke...  
**Author:** Louise Lane  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Category:** Romance  
**Pairing:** Lois/Clark  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own Smallville or its characters. No infringement intended.  
**Summary:** Lois and Clark trapped in a motel room during a raining night when something unexpected happens while they're relaxing in the steam room.  
**Dedication: **To Heidi for beta reading this fan fiction and helping me with my English.  
**A/N:** I promise you a twist in the middle of the story but I can't say much without give away the plot.

It was a rainy Friday night in Metropolis and Lois was already soaked. She stood outside the airport, trying to hail a cab for the ride back to Smallville, but none of the cabs seemed to want to pick her up.

"Crap!" she swore, very pissed, annoyed at her lack of luck in securing a cab. Looking at her watch, she saw that it pointed to 10 at night - exactly the time she promised would be at Chloe's dorm since they promised spend the night together catching up.

She had already been waiting there for thirty minutes without any luck finding a cab to drive her back home when, to her surprise, she saw a red truck that she knew very well stop in front of her.

"Smallville!" she exclaimed when she saw Clark's face peeking out of the vehicle. "What are you doing here?"

"My mom told me you were coming back from New York today," Clark explained with a smile. "And with the rain, I thought it would be hard to find a cab."

"You're a life saver, Smallville." Lois said as she entered in the car, still soaked to the bone. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

The rain outside the truck was getting worse when suddenly Lois's cell phone started to ring. She picked the phone to talk.

"Hello?"

"Lois, where are you?" Lois could recognize her cousin's voice anywhere.

"I know I'm late, Chloe. But blame this damn rain. I couldn't find a cab to drive me back."

"Lois, look! The road!" Clark pointed out the window, showing the only road back to Smallville was blocked with detour signs because of the rain, meaning they couldn't return to Smallville today. The two would have to find a place to stay.

"Wait?Clark is there?" Chloe asked very confused. "Oh, I want to hear this explanation! Why?"

"He came to pick me up because of the rain," Lois explained, hearing Chloe giggling into the phone. "It's the truth."

"Okay, if you don't want to talk about…"

"It's not like that, Chloe… it's just…" But before Lois could explain anything to her cousin, her cell phone died. "Shit!" she exclaimed, very annoyed. "And what will we do now? We're in the middle of nowhere."

"Well, there's a motel next to that gas station. We can spend the night there." Clark suggested with a small smile, making Lois rolled her eyes.

"Are you serious? You and me trapped in a motel?" Lois exclaimed, very annoyed with the idea. "This has to be a nightmare."

"I don't want to spend the night trapped in a room with you either but we don't exactly have a choice. Come on, Lois. It's not that bad," Clark said, trying to calm her. "Besides, it's that or spends the night in the car with this rain. What option do you prefer?"

Lois gave him an annoyed glance before sighing. "I hate when you're right, Smallville. Okay, let's go there. Besides, we're only spending one night, right? Nothing will happen."

"Right." Clark nodded as he moved his truck inside of the motel parking lot.

But to their surprise, the only motel available was a five star one meaning that the room was very expensive so Clark and Lois had to share the expense of one room in order to stay that night.

"Great!" Lois complained as she gave her credit card to the manager so he could give her the key to the room. "At least it's not a haunted castle with weird people singing and dancing to _Time Warp_."

"Huh?" Clark asked confused.

"Never mind."

"You'll be in room 707, miss." The guy said with a smile as Lois rolled her eyes, looking for the elevator to go to their room.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

The moment they opened the door of the room, they were surprised at the size of it. The room was twice as big as Lois' apartment at the Talon and had a mini pool, two saunas, and included a steam room.

"Great!" Lois complained again. "We are stuck in the love nest room. Perfect. At least it doesn't have a pink bear as a rug, which would be totally tacky."

"Lois, can you stop? I can't stand listening to you complain about this night. You're not the only one who is annoyed, so cut it out!" Clark angrily yelled as they entered in the room. "I had better things to do besides stay with you in a motel room."

"Like what? Moping about Lana and Lex? I don't think so, Smallville." Lois pointed out, making Clark give her an angry look. "Okay, I'll stop complaining."

She put her bag on the floor as she looked around the room. It wasn't that bad. "Well, at least if we have to be stuck in a motel room, it's good that we're surrounded by luxury."

"That's the spirit!" Clark said with a smile as he sits in front of the tv and starts to flip around the channels.

While Clark was watching tv, Lois started to look around as she opened the refrigerator and picked up a beer to calm her. She noticed the bathroom and the steam room. That's what she needed to relax. Lois picked up her bag and headed to the bathroom before locking the door.

Five minutes later, Clark was still on the big king size bed watching tv when Lois came out from the bathroom, wearing only a towel around her body.

"Smallville, I'm going to go to the steam room to relax, okay?" Lois explained as Clark looked at her, blushing. "You can come too if you want." She suggested with a smile, making Clark raise his eyebrow.

"No, thanks. I'm good!"

"It's your call." Lois said before entering the steam room and slaming the door. Clark still was flipping the channels and thinking. Since the day he accidentally saw Lois naked he had been having weird dreams about Lois and being trapped in a motel with a steam room wasn't helping either.

Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to join her there, after all he was already bored flipping channels and nothing good was on. What could happen? They would only be sitting there, sweating and talking maybe.

"Go, there!" A little Clark devil said to Clark, popping up next to his shoulder. "She is waiting for you. She wants you to go!"

"What? I can't do that!" Clark complained as he notice a little Clark angel on the other shoulder.

"No, it's better if you stay here and wait for her. You know what a steam room can do to your mind. It's better like this!"

"Pfff…who you are going to listen to? To the little angel and stay all night watching tv or to me when you can actually have some action with Miss Lane there?"

"STOP!" Clark yelled, making the two little Clarks disappear.

So Clark got up, changing his clothes before entering the steam room wearing only his pair of boxers. When he opened the door, even though everything was pretty blurry because of the steaming, he could clearly see Lois sitting there… totally naked.

"Uh… Lois?"

"Smallville, come in here."

"You're naked."

"And…"

"That's it."

"Clark, you 've never been in a sauna before?" Lois asked watching him blush. "Well, obviously not. I just came back from New York and when I was there, I had some fun with my girlfriends at a spa. That's the way we do this there, farm boy."

"I can see that… I mean, I can't see. I understand." Clark knew he couldn't be more mortified that he already was.

"Clark, don't be ashamed. If I'm naked, you're supposed to be naked too."

"Lois, I don't think this is a good idea."

"It's only us here, Clark. Lose the boxers and come in here!" Lois said in a very serious tone. "And I mean it!"

Clark went back to the other room, closing his eyes and sighing. "Me and Lois naked in a steam room. This is not a good idea!" But, Clark decided to do what Lois asked him to, actually what Lois ordered him to do, even though Clark was irritated with Lois for bossing him around. "Who she thinks she is? My Boss?" Clark snapped, already annoyed with the situation. He was fighting with his conscience to do the right thing. But hell, even he isn't strong enough to resist Lois. So, he finally decided to do what Lois told him to do and join her in the steam room.

Clark removed his boxers and opened the door to the steam room, still very very uncomfortable with the situation. But it was Lois's idea and if anything happened, he could blame her for teasing him.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

When Clark entered the steam room, he could hear Lois laughing at him, but everything was blurry so he couldn't see anything. Although he could still make out Lois's naked body, a little blurry but still visible in the light.

"Finally you decide to come in!" Lois laughed at him, sounding very pleased that he had decided to be her company. "Come sit here, Smallville!"

Clark followed her voice so that he could sit next to her, but since he couldn't see anything besides the thick air, he accidentally sat in her lap.

"Smallville... huh... when I said to come sit here, I didn't mean on me!" Lois remarked with a sarcastic smile, making Clark blush even more as he quickly got up.

"I knew it this was a bad idea!"

"Come on, Clark. I was just kidding!" Lois said, pulling him down to sit next to her. "I guess this is your revenge for my lap dance, right?"

"Lois...I ..."

"Clark, you have to stop being so serious. Relax. That's the reason we're in this room. To relax. After all, if we have to be stuck here, at least we can have some fun."

"What kind of fun?"

"You have a dirty mind, don't you?" Lois said with a serious look. "I didn't mean it like that," she said admonishing him with her eyes and shaking her head. "I mean we can relax here while the rain is out there.

"Oh..."Clark felt a little disappointed but just nodded. "Yeah, of course. I knew that."

"Good. We are here just to relax." Lois reminded him with a very serious tone. "Nothing will ever happen here between us. You can see but can't touch.And I don't have to remind you about the Vegas rule right?"

"What do you mean?"

"What happened here, stay here. Nobody will EVER know about this night, all right?" Lois reminds him, crossing her arms. "Got it?"

"Of course." Clark nodded, a little nervous.

"Nothing will ever happen between us, okay?"

"I get it, Lois. And I agree with you. It's better that way."

"That's good, Clark." Lois smiled, relieved. "What do you think about changing it up a little? Going to the regular sauna?" she suggested, picking up her towel and covering her body.

"Are you sure? I mean, in there I would be able to see you really well."

"Big deal, Smallville. We are already naked, remember? There's nothing new for us to see now. Plus, we already saw each other naked before this, did you forget?"

"No... but..."

"End of discussion, then." Lois pulled Clark by his hand as they exited the steam room and entered the regular sauna.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Clark sat down on one of benches while Lois put more rocks on to make the sauna works. "Weird, I never saw this kind of red rock before!" Lois commented, amused to see a red rock in a sauna. "Well, if works better than the regular rocks I'm all for it then."

While Lois was taking off the towel of her body and lying on the bench, Clark started to feel really weird and hot. His eyes started to glow red and as he closed his eyes and opened again, he smiled devilishly. 

"Yeah, me too," he said to Lois. Her body was sweaty from the sauna and her long hair was wet from steam.

"Oh this is so nice," Lois sighed with her eyes closed. "This is exactly what I needed."

Clark stood up and approached Lois who was surprised by his movement."Smallville, what are you doing?"

"Come on, Lois. Don't tell me you didn't think about it." Clark pointed out with a naughty smile. "I saw the way you were looking at me. You want me."

"What happened to the shy Clark?" Lois looked at him in suspicion.

"I think he's decided it is time to have some fun for a change. You know...enjoy life!" he said, still smiling as he starts to kiss Lois' neck, making her moan before laying down, his body over hers. "But you can call me Kal."

"Kal?" Lois try to laugh but it was kind of hard when Clark was kissing her belly at the same time. "Okay, Kal. I'll  
join your little game."

"Besides how much you think I can resist to you looking like that? You are pretty hot!"

Lois wrapped her legs around Clark's waist and immediately, she started to feel his erection growing under her. "Oh, my God!" she sighed as they locked their lips together in a very hungry and desire filled kiss.

"Do you like?" he asked with a very mischievous smile.

"Oh, yes... Oh, yes." Lois moaned, excited with this new side of Clark. "Man, what did they put in this sauna?"

"They don't need to put anything in here to make me feel the way I'm feeling, Lois. You are a very sexy woman." Clark whispered in her ear while he was kissing her body, making Lois shivering.

"Clar…Kal…Stop!" Lois stopped him with her hands, making him look at her, disappointed.

"Why? Don't you like?" he asked, confused and frustrated at the same time.

"I'm. Believe me, I'm. But can we move to the bed? This bench is kind uncomfortable for this sort of thing," she explained with a smile. Kal stood up and put her in his arms before they ran to the king size bed and jumped on top, still completely soaked with their own sweat. 

"Thanks."

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

"You're welcome!" He smiled at her before laying down over her and pushing his hips against Lois' over and over. He wanted to be deep inside of her and feel her body come like he never done before. She wrapped her legs around his hips, making him lose control. Kal pushed Lois against the bed and she gasped but looked at him mischievously as she ordered him to never stop doing that.

They collapsed on the bed, exhausted, trying to recover their breath.

"If I had known this side of you was so wild, I would have had a taste a long time ago," Lois said between moans as Kal grinned at her, looking very devilish.

"I'm not done yet!" he announced as he started to lick her body, making Lois almost lose control. He kissed her body, starting with her nipples, belly, and legs and licking slowly her clit. "Oh God!" she cried out loud, "Oh God!" Lois held herself on the bed while Clark was licking her clit, flicking his tongue over her again and again. "Don't stop!"

As Kal collapsed on to the bed, Lois turned around to face him. He was sweaty as well but didn't looked tired like she was. "Where have you been all my life - hidden on a farm in flannel shirts?"

Kal didn't answer her, just laughed at her commentary as Lois sat in his lap, looking at her with a smirk in his face.

"My turn to play, Smal… I mean, Kal!" Lois said sarcastically as she looked at him with a naughty grin before sitting on his lap.

"I'm all for games, Lois." Kal said whispering in her ear, making Lois tremble.

"Hey, it's my turn now. So you have to wait until it is your turn again!"

"Sorry. I'll behave."

Lois smiled at him as she started to caress his chest, sliding her hand down to his cock as she caressed it, making Kal groan. She started to press her hips against Kal's and she could feel his erection against her belly. "Oh, God!" she said between moans before she had an orgasmic explosion.

She lay down on the bed again, trying to once again recover her breath. As she picked a glass of water, she noticed Kal looking at her with a very naughty grin on his lips.

"Again?" She asked surprised. "Do you never get tired?"

"To tell the truth…No. Besides, I'm ready and willing to rock your world tonight," Kal teased her as he pulled her next to his sweaty body.

"Oh what the hell," Lois said before they fell on the bed once again.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Clark awoke with a very weird feeling in his body. Everything hurt, but he couldn't understand why. He didn't remember fighting anyone, but he had the feeling he had been hit by a truck.

He opened his eyes. The only thing he could remember about last night was the fact that it had been raining and he had picked up Lois in the airport to drive her back to Smallville but because of the heavy rain they had stopped in a motel to spend the night. The rest was pretty blurry in his mind.

He scratched his eyes trying to remember more when he noticed a hand on his chest. He looked down to see Lois sleeping with her head on his chest. Clark was panicking – he couldn't remember how this had happened. He looked under the covers and noticed he and Lois were both naked.

Lois opened her eyes, yawned, looked at him and smiled. "Good morning, tiger!" she said, making Clark released exactly what had happened and that apparently Lois was okay with the fact that they had slept together. "You were amazing last night, Kal."

"Kal?" Clark asked, confused with the nickname. "Why are you calling me that?"

"What? The game is over now that it's morning? You asked me to call you that."

But Clark was more confused than ever. He looked at both his hands but there was no sign of a red ring or a red necklace, so how could Kal make an appearance there without him remembering?

"I don't remember that," Clark confessed making Lois raised her eyebrow suspiciously.

"You don't remember the 4 times we had sex last night? And that's not counting our little fun in the sweat rooms," Lois pointed out, trying to refresh his memory.

"No," Clark shakes his head, seriously beginning to panic.

"That's the first post-sexual amnesia case I heard about," Lois said sarcastically before she noticed that Clark wasn't kidding. "Are you serious? You don't remember at all?"

"Well, my mind can't remember but my body can't say the same," Clark said, blushing. "How did this happen? When did it start?" he asked as Lois began pulling him by the hand to the regular sauna.

"Well, everything started here," Lois pointed out as they entered in the sauna. Suddenly Clark's eyes started to glow red, revitalizing Kal again. "Then your wild side, Kal, started to tease me like I had never been before."

"Like that?" Kal asked, kissing Lois's neck and pushing her against the door, closing them in the sauna.

"Oh… I was right. Something in here is affecting you," Lois pointed out, trying to think but once again Kal won the war as they start to have sex there, again. "Okay, I give up. Let's do it again."

Kal kept pressing his body against Lois, who moaned very loudly. "Oh, my God!"

"I told you I would rock your world," Kal said with a proud grin as they collapsed on the bench with Kal on top of her. "I can't believe how sexy you are."

"Oh, God!" Lois sighed, feeling his erection inside her. She wrapped her legs around his hips and put her arms around his neck so she could feel more of him.

"What are you made of?" Lois asked between moans, "Steel?"

"Something like that." 

He grinned at her with a smug face, making her roll her eyes. "But I think you are the only woman strong enough to hold me," he confessed as he was caressing Lois's nipples, suddenly sucking them hard.

"How's that?" he murmured. "You tell me when it's good for you. Put your hand on yourself and guide me until I've got the right spot."

"Almost… Almost…" Lois closed her eyes and she bit her lips, holding in moans of pleasure. "Oh," she whimpered, exhausted as he pulled out of her.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Later at night, Clark opened his eyes felling something heavy on top of him. He looked up to see that Lois was sitting on his lap, completely naked, having sex with him again. _What the hell is going on?_ He thought, looking at her in confusion.

"So, did I rock your world?" Lois asked after she finished. Looking at him for an answer, she noticed his confused stare. "Oh no. I know that look. Let me, guess…Amnesia boy again, right?"

"Sorry, Lois… I don't know what it's going on… I mean, the last thing I recall is you pulling me to that sauna and then everything is pretty blurry after that."

"I see. Well, so I'm right. There's something in there that's affecting you," Lois said. Her cell phone started to ring as she picked it up without leaving Clark's lap. "Hello?Hey, Chloe. What's up?"

"What's up? That's all you have to say to me?" Chloe asked, sounding annoying. She was sitting in the Daily Planet office finishing an article all the while worrying about her cousin and best friend who didn't call her back in the last twenty four hours. "You were supposed to come back to Metropolis yesterday, but you didn't even have the courtesy to call me. I was worried, Lois. Where are you?"

"Well… It's kind of hard to explain right now," Lois said as she got up to go to the sauna for more privacy, leaving Clark alone with his thoughts. "But I'm okay, Chloe. I'm following your advice. Remember what you said to me before I left Metropolis for my little trip to New York?"

"To enjoy life?" Chloe asked, arching her eyebrow. "To have some fun?"

"That's what I'm doing," Lois answered with a naughty smile.

"And Clark is with you?" Chloe inquired, very surprised by the news.

"Chloe, quick question: do you know Kal?" Lois interrupted, ignoring her cousin's last question.

Chloe raised her eyebrows, surprised by Lois's question. "Why? Did you know him?"

"Oh yeah," Lois answered with a sarcastic smile. "Very well indeed."

"Oh, God, that means Clark was exposed to kry…"

"What?"

"Oh, uh…you know, that red meteor rock seems to affect everybody in Smallville." Chloe answered quickly without giving away Clark's secret.

"Red rock, huh?" Lois inquired remembering the red rocks in the sauna. "They aren't supposed to be green?" Lois inquired, confused as she picked up one of the red rocks and started to play with it.

"Well, normally the rocks are green that cause different effects on the people in Smallville but the red seems to affect them more…emotionally.

"Now it makes sense," Lois said with an evil smile.

"What make sense, Lois?" Chloe asked, still confused as to what her cousin was up to. "What the hell is going on wherever you are?"

"Nothing, Chlo, I got to go. Something came up."

"Lois, where are you?"

"Still in Metropolis. We decided to split a hotel room until the rain stopped and …"

"Lois, it isn't raining anymore…Wait, did you just said you were sharing a room… with Clark?" Chloe looked very worried now. "So you are with Kal now, doing God knows what."

"Yes, Chloe I really need to go now. I talk to you later."

"Lois…be careful with him. I mean, Kal is…unpredictable." Chloe advised.

"Yeah, I noticed that," Lois answered before turn off the phone, smiling.

Chloe look at her phone after she turn off and rolled her yes. "Ewww." 

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

In the bathroom, Clark was facing his image in the mirror while he splashing some water on his face. "Why? Why you always have all the fun…and with the woman I love?" Clark said angrily to his image in the mirror. "I'm  
sick of it! Seems I had the most unforgettable night with Lois and now I can't even remember!" he said, frustrated, before turning on the shower and entering it, trying to relax.

Suddenly, to his surprise, Lois opened the door of the bathroom and looked at him with a naughty smile. "Can I join you, Clarkie?"

"Uh…sure, I guess." Clark nodded, still irritated because he couldn't remember a thing about last night.

"So, Clark…are you …do you know how to release Kal again?" Lois asked with a naughty smile. "I kind of miss him."

"No and to tell the truth, I don't want to, " Clark said, shaking his head without noticing that Lois was holding a red rock hidden in her hand. She dropped the rock onto the floor joining him in the shower. She looked at him with an impish smile before noticing his eyes glowing red again which meant that Kal was back for another round.

"I missed you!" she said, hugging him as he smiled devilish back to her."Can we continue where we stopped?" she asked as he pulled her into his arms. She put her legs around his waist and immediately started to feel his cock against her, aroused. "Oh, God!"

Lois closed her eyes and slid her hand under Kal's body until she could feel his hard cock. She smiled at him and he smiled back before he had sex with her again. As Lois closed her eyes, she could feel him kissing her neck and cupping her breasts. 

"You are so beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

"More action, less talk." Lois said with a naughty smile. "Don't stop!" she screamed out loud, almost losing the feeling in her legs.

"Oh, God, more! I need more!" she ordered, keeping her eyes closed while she felt Kal's erection pumping inside of  
her.

Kal decided to kiss Lois's body slowly while she was whimpering that she was getting close to another orgasm. "Oh God, what are you doing to me?"

"Giving you the best moment of your life?" Kal answered with a smug smile.

"You know, I'm start to miss Clark. At least he wasn't so …"

"What? So sexy? So good at pleasuring you? So self-confident?" Kal asked, making Lois roll her eyes. "Clark's a loser. He has had this crush on you for the longest time and yet he's never done anything about it. "

"Clark has a crush on me?" Lois arched her eyebrow, really surprised, "Really?"

"Yes, but let's forget about him for a while. We don't need him right now. Just us," Kal said, trying to seduce Lois again but she stopped him. She opened the door of the shower and picked up the red rock before throwing far away from him.

"What I was thinking? You are a jerk! I want the real Clark back."

"Why? Isn't this fun anymore? Believe me; I can make you see God so many times more."

"You know, this arrogance of yours is starting to get on my nerves," Lois snapped at him before picking up a towel and putting it around her body before heading to the room. "I think it's better if we leave right now."

"I don't think so," Kal said, pulling her next to his body, making her towel fall down. "I can make you change your mind, Lois. I know I can." He said with a smile before bringing her back to the bed.

"All right. Last time. Anything to make you shut up." Lois said, rolling her eyes as he lay down on the top of her so she could feel Clark Jr again.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

In the next day, Clark finally awoke to his body hurting all over again. "Not again!" he sighed, frustrated, as he noticed Lois by his side, naked like he was, and looking at him.

"Clark, we need to talk."

"Yes, I think so."

"Look, I did something terrible. I'm not proud of what I did, so let me say that I'm really, really sorry."

"What did you do?" Clark asked, confused, as he sat up in bed, turning to face her.

"Well, when Chloe told me that the meteor red rock was affecting you emotionally and that was the  
reason why Kal was popping up here, I used that against you. I brought the red rock from the sauna and put it in our shower last night," Lois confessed as Clark stared at her, speechless, his eyes wide open.

"You did what??? How could you, Lois? Why?" Clark snapped at her, really angry.

"Well, you see...Kal knew how to do things. Sexy, sexual things. Sure, he can be a real jerk and so annoying thinking of himself as a god, although he kind of is, but, the point is, he knew how to please a woman in bed."

"You know, that's it"! Clark yelled, really pissed off. "Kal is not the only one who can do things right and I can prove it!"

"You can?" Lois asked, confused. "Clark, no offense, but you are a farm boy after all. You grew up on a farm surround by cows. How can you top your…alter ego?" Lois asked as she got up out of the bed to look for something in her purse. Clark pulled her to him by the hand, bringing her close and giving her a one hell of a kiss.

"Like that!" he said decidedly as he pushed her on to the bed. "I'll prove that I can do things right like he did… or even better."

"Oh, I think I hurt your ego instead," Lois said with a sarcastic smile. "Alright. Although I'm still sore from the last two nights, but I think I can handle whatever you're up for. Bring it on!"

Clark started to kiss Lois's body, making her shudder as she felt her hands roaming over her body. He positioned himself just outside her entrance as she approached the edge, as her orgasm build inside her. She felt Clark's cock inside her as she came hard, panting, trying not to fall straight to the ground as the world spun around her. "OH…MY GOD!"

"I told you I could do that, Lois. I can be like Kal without actually being him," he said after they collapsed in bed trying to recover their breath.

"Wow, Smallville. What …How…Wow!" Lois didn't know what to say but she was really impressed that Clark could be just as good as Kal. "So…how did Kal appear in your life?" she asked while she was caressing his bare chest.

"That's a really long story," He explained, kissing her back. "And I don't really want to bore you with the details right now when we actually can do much more interesting stuff with our time."

"Man, this motel bill will be so expensive." Lois commented, making Clark laugh. "But I don't care because it is worth every penny of my money."

"I'm glad you think like that, Lois," Clark said still kissing her back, making Lois tremble as she turned around to face him before giving him a passionate kiss.

"Come on, Clark. Come here," she said as she pulled him back to her hugging him in a tight embrace. She smiled at him before they rolled in the bed so that Lois was on top again. "Okay, it's my turn to play now. Can you handle me?" She asked him as he laughed at her.

"The question is…can you?" Clark teased her, making Lois rolled her eyes.

"Don't even start with this macho attitude, Clark." Lois looked at him with a very annoyed glare. "I couldn't care if you are Clark or Kal. If you continue acting like a jerk, I'll kick you in the balls."

"Sorry, but it's part of the foreplay, isn't it?" Clark asked as Lois stared at him, surprised. "Besides, you don't want to ruin your fun right?" Clark pointed out, making Lois shake her head. "I'll behave, I promise."

"I don't even want to know how you know this stuff, Clark Kent ."

"Just that I know it's good for you." Clark grinned at her as she laughed. "See? We don't need Kal."

"I guess you are right."

"This time, I want to remember every single detail. Kal can't have all the fun for himself. I deserve some too. Besides, you are supposed to be mine, not his."

"You know, it's really funny how you refer to him in the third person. Like he was another person, also it's kind of weird - you fighting with yourself for me," Lois pointed out while Clark started to caress her body. She was trying to adjust to a better position when she felt his erection inside her and she started to moan. "Okay, I'll shut  
up."

Lois moved faster and faster, like a carousel out of control, and she started to slide her hand down, caressing Clark's chest with her hand like she was caressing his cock, making Clark groan with excitement.

"Do you like?" Lois asked, teasing him with a very naughty smile.

"Yes…Yes!" He groans, feeling her delicate touch.

"Good, because I'll make you remember what you missed because of Kal, amnesia boy," Lois teased him as she started to kiss Clark 's chest, making him more excited every moment. She bent her head down on his body, causing Clark to groan even louder. "Ouch. Easy down there!" he moaned with a chuckle in his voice.

"Sorry," Lois smile, looking up at him. "I promise not to bite…too hard."

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

Clark pulled Lois back to his side after she collapsed on his body, rolling over to her side of the bed. "Do you think we will ever be able to leave this motel room?" Lois asked, trying to recover her breath as Clark turned around and gave her a very passionate kiss in the lips.

"You know, I don't really want to do that, Lois."

"Do what?"

"Leave this place. I'm happy here."

"I can see that. Clark , I have to ask this. After all, after this weekend we don't have secrets anymore right?"

Clark smiled a little, uncomfortable with the question, and nodded at her.

"Do you have a crush on me? Because Kal said…"

"No, I don't have a crush on you, Lois. I love you," Clark revealed, shocking her. She looked at him and smiled before she started to caress his hair and face.

"I didn't see that coming. How long have you…" She sighed before continuing the question. "… Feeling like that…"

"Since when? I don't know. I think since Oliver Queen arrived in the Metropolis, I started to feel something. I think you were right after all. I was jealous." Clark confessed making Lois light up with a big smile. "I didn't want you to date anyone but me."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" she snapped at him, looking angry. "You should have told me."

"You would have mocked me for life. Besides I didn't think you were interested in me. Are you?" Clark asked confused.

"Well, I'm feeling something too. I don't know how to explain it but…before we came here, I think I also felt jealous of you with Simone or even with Lori. I hate to admit it, but I think I'm falling for you, Smallville. There, I said it."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"I'm glad you feel like that, Lois." Clark said bringing her back to him as he hugged her, sharing a very tender kiss before they fell back asleep, exhausted of the weekend.

On Monday morning, Lois awoke to the sound of Clark bringing her breakfast in bed. "What time is it?"

"7am," Clark answered.

"I have to get dressed! I have an interview with the Daily Planet at 9am," Lois revealed, trying to  
get out of the bed before Clark stopped her.

"That can wait. Eat first or you won't make a good impression on Mr. White," Clark pointed out, making Lois smile.

"Yeah, you're right," Lois said, drinking some coffee and eating some of the strawberries that Clark handfed her. " Clark , I'll never forget this weekend. It was…amazing!"

"Yeah, me too." Clark said with a goofy smile looking at her.

In the offices of the Daily Planet, Lois was chatting with Chloe while she was waiting to have her interview with the new editor of the Daily Planet, Perry White. Jimmy Olsen was there too and he noticed Lois sitting there with Chloe.

"Hi, Lois. Still waiting for your interview with Mr. White?" the photographer asked with a big goofy smile.

"Hi, Jimmy. Yes, I am." She forced a smile to her face, a little nervous, and Jimmy soon had to run out on assignment. She turned to face Chloe looking very anxious. "Do you still think my outfit is appropriate for the interview?" Lois inquired nervously to her cousin before fixing her hair for the thousandth time. "I think I can get back to my place and change again before he comes to interview me."

"You look great, Lois. Stop worrying about everything!" Chloe suggested her with a smile, trying to calm her cousin. "So, you and Clark are together now, huh? I can't quite picture you two together…as a couple. But I can see how you surrendered to the boyscout's charm. How did it happen?"

"Chloe, do you really think I'll give you all the sordid details? Forget about it!" Lois snapped at her, rolling her eyes. "What is taking so long?" she complained, looking at her watch impatiently.

"Okay, you don't  
need to give me details then. But it did happen after Kal released, didn't it?" Chloe asked still curious about Lois's weekend. Lois nodded. "He is the reason why you got together with Clark after all."

"Yes, Can we change the subject, please?" Lois asked, very uncomfortable with the direction of Chloe's questioning.

"Okay, I'll stop. But stop being so nervous, you look great. Although I would put some gloss in these lips. Where is your purse?"

"There!" Lois pointed to her purse next to Chloe's computer Chloe picked Lois' purse and opened it, looking for Lois' lip gloss. Chloe raised her eyebrow and gave Lois a glare which confused her.

"What?"

"Lois, what are you still doing with this?" Chloe inquired as she handed her a red meteor rock, making Lois laugh.

"Well…you never know…" Lois smiled at her naughtily. "Just in case."

**The End**


End file.
